<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Silenzi asimmetrici by blackjessamine</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23687206">Silenzi asimmetrici</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackjessamine/pseuds/blackjessamine'>blackjessamine</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Flash Fic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Italiano</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 17:00:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>813</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23687206</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackjessamine/pseuds/blackjessamine</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ciò che li ha uniti non è una relazione: è un silenzio vissuto con prospettive diverse.<br/>Un silenzio con cui Sirius cerca di riempire il vuoto della sua infinita giovinezza, mentre Dorcas vuole solo annegare la confusione che le riempie la vita. <br/>Un silenzio che non è abbastanza, non è mai abbastanza, per nessuno di loro.<br/>[Storia partecipante al contest "All together contest 2.0 - VII Edizione", indetto da Mary Black sul forum di EFP]</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sirius Black &amp; Dorcas Meadowes, Sirius Black/Dorcas Meadowes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Silenzi asimmetrici</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div>
  <p>
    <span>
      <em>
        <strong>
          <span>Silenzi asimmetrici</span>
        </strong>
      </em>
    </span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>
      <span>Si guardano con un bicchiere fra le mani e auguri di circostanza sulle labbra: l'Ordine è stretto attorno al bagliore all’anulare di Alice, sottile spiraglio d’amore nel nero. </span>
    </span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>
      <span>Sirius beve in silenzio, beve sperando di riempire quel vuoto che cresce al posto della felicità: non l'ha mai saputo che cosa significhi amare ogni giorno un po' di più chi ha assaggiato il nostro primo bacio.</span>
    </span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>
      <span>Dorcas fa tintinnare la sua fede contro il bicchiere ormai vuoto:</span>
    </span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>
      <span>“In realtà ci si ama ogni giorno un po' meno, ma nessuno ha il coraggio di ammetterlo”.</span>
    </span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>
      <span>“Parli per esperienza?”</span>
    </span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>
      <span>Dorcas annuisce, fingendo un sorriso amaro.</span>
    </span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>
      <span>“Nel senso che non vi amate, o nel senso che non avete il coraggio di ammetterlo?”</span>
    </span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>
      <span>Il sapore del vino non basta a mascherare il veleno che le sporca le labbra.</span>
    </span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>
      <span>Non risponde, Dorcas. </span>
    </span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>
      <span>
        <span>Qualche volta, Sirius pensa che ci sia una certa simmetria nei loro silenzi. </span>
      </span>
    </em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>
      <span>***</span>
    </span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>
      <span>Dorcas è tutta sguardi affilati e gesti bruschi mentre si riveste dandogli le spalle.</span>
    </span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>
      <span>Sirius cerca delle parole adatte a trattenerla, ma la sua ricerca si arresta su uno sbadiglio svogliato: qualche volta vorrebbe soltanto restare in silenzio, cucirsi addosso il languore dei minuti che seguono l’orgasmo e addormentarsi al ritmo del respiro di Dorcas. </span>
    </span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>
      <span>Quando quel desiderio gli scivola dalle labbra – <em>sembra un tradimento </em>– ottiene solo una risata fredda e una carezza compassionevole sul viso:</span>
    </span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>
      <span>“Non fare il bambino: lo sai anche tu che sono solo fantasie”.</span>
    </span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>
      <span>
        <span>Sirius si sente sempre un po’ più solo, quando Dorcas se ne va. </span>
      </span>
    </em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>
      <span>***</span>
    </span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>
      <span>Il matrimonio di James e Lily è una girandola di gioia e promesse felici. </span>
    </span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>
      <span>Sirius sorride, sorride sempre, ma quando la notte lascia il posto all’alba il suo sorriso si trasforma in una smorfia che cerca di nascondere il baratro che sente là dove dovrebbe esserci la sua vita adulta.</span>
    </span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>
      <span>Le mani di Dorcas sono artigli famelici, ma non c’è luce nei suoi occhi.</span>
    </span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>
      <span>“Ti sei tolta la fede”.</span>
    </span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>
      <span>“Non farti illusioni, non l’ho fatto per te”.</span>
    </span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>
      <span>
        <span>Sirius si sente sollevato: non può saziarsi con ciò che Dorcas è disposta a dargli, ma la sola idea di averne di più gli rovescia lo stomaco. </span>
      </span>
    </em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>
      <span>***</span>
    </span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>
      <span>È sesso sporco e scomodo, quello che condividono nella luce grigia dell’alba.</span>
    </span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>
      <span>“Vieni da me. Facciamoci una scopata come si deve”, mormora Sirius contro il suo collo, sperando di camuffare il tono implorante.</span>
    </span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>
      <span>“Non posso, e lo sai”, è la risposta gelida di Dorcas. </span>
    </span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>
      <span>Non è così che Sirius vorrebbe salutarla, ma non può trattenere un rigurgito stizzito:</span>
    </span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>
      <span>“Dì un po’, a tuo marito viene duro quando torni a casa col mio odore addosso?”</span>
    </span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>
      <span>Gli occhi di Dorcas sono lame di ghiaccio mentre ricompone il viso in una maschera di dignità offesa.</span>
    </span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>
      <span>“Sei davvero un bambino”.</span>
    </span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>
      <span>“E tu ipocrita e codarda”.</span>
    </span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>
      <span>Non lo pensa davvero, non fino in fondo, ma dirlo lo fa stare meglio.</span>
    </span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>
      <span>
        <span>“Un giorno capirai, forse…”</span>
      </span>
    </em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>
      <span>***</span>
    </span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>
      <span>
        <span>Capisce, Sirius, davanti a una bara che non ha il diritto di piangere.</span>
      </span>
    </em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>
      <span>
        <span>Capisce guardando gli occhi vuoti di un marito cui hanno strappato metà dell’esistenza.</span>
      </span>
    </em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <hr/>
  <p>
    <span>
      <span>Note:</span>
    </span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>
      <span>Questa storia partecipa al contest “All together contest 2.0 – VII Edizione”, indetto da Mary Black sul forum di EFP, e si basa sul seguente pacchetto, ideato da Flox Weasley:</span>
    </span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>
      <span>“A volte Sirius si chiedeva se non ci fosse qualcosa di sbagliato in lui, un pezzo mancante che gli impediva di essere come gli altri: James e Lily si erano sposati, Frank aveva fatto la proposta ad Alice, sua cugina Meda aveva avuto una bambina da Ted; tutti sembravano in grado di mantenere le relazioni dei tempi della scuola e farle crescere, sbocciare anche nel mondo degli adulti. Tutti tranne lui.</span>
    </span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>
      <span>Perché lui e Dorcas riuscivano solo a farsi del male?”</span>
    </span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>
      <span>Ora, so che spesso nell’immaginario di molti i vari membri dell’Ordine della Fenice e i Malandrini sono tutti più o meno coetanei, dunque amici dai tempi della scuola, ma io sinceramente trovo questa visione molto difficile da afferrare: sono convinta che i Malandrini e Lily, giovani com’erano, fossero un po’ l’eccezione, e che tutti gli altri fossero un po’ più grandi. Per questo motivo ho dipinto una Dorcas adulta, con un matrimonio ormai giunto al capolinea sulle spalle, capace dunque di relazionarsi a Sirius in una posizione più distaccata, con più esperienza e un’idea ben precisa di dove il loro rapporto possa arrivare e dove possa finire. Sirius si trova quindi in questa relazione asimmetrica, a non essere davvero innamorato di Dorcas, ma al tempo stesso a cercare – a sperare – di avere qualcosa di più, un po’ di stabilità, un affetto più costante. So che è una visione che si discosta un po’ dal Sirius sicuro di sé e arrogante, ma ho immaginato che a vent’anni, e senza relazioni durature e importanti alle spalle, anche il più sfrontato spaccone si possa trovare in difficoltà nel relazionarsi  a una persona adulta e matura con un percorso preciso e complesso alle spalle.</span>
    </span>
  </p>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>